closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Warner
Time Warner 1st Logo (1990-1993) Nicknames: "The Time Warner Eye-Ear", "'90s Eye-Ear" Logo: A blue eye-ear is on the left. Next to it is the text "TIMEWARNER" Variants: * A version with only the eye-ear exists. * 1990-1992: There is a byline that reads "A TIME WARNER COMPANY" * 1992-2001: There is a byline that reads "A TIME WARNER ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY" Availability: Extremely rare. Note: Time Warner was first founded in January 1990 as a result of the merger of Time Inc. and Warner Communications. The company's original identity was created by Chermayeff & Geismar, and included an eye-ear logo designed by Steff Geissbuhler (which was adopted for Time Warner Cable). 2nd Logo (1993-2001) Nicknames: "The Time Warner Bars", "'90s Bars" Logo: There is the text "TIME WARNER" sandwiched between lines above and below it. Availability: Pretty common. Note: In April 1993, Time Warner's eye-ear logo was replaced by a more reserved and traditional serif-based wordmark created by Anspach Grossman Portugal. 3rd Logo (2003- ) Nicknames: "The Time Warner Text", "'2000s Text", "Ultra Common Text" Logo: There is a simple text that reads "TimeWarner". Variants: * 2003- : There is a byline that reads "A TimeWarner Company". * A slightly different version that is intended for larger sizes, exists. * 2016- : Same as the 2003 byline above, but the "A" and "Company" are smaller. This was used as an alternate byline. Availability: Ultra common. Seen on the official website. Note: Starting in November 2002, AOL Time Warner alternated with its Time Warner and AOL Time Warner names, until October 2003, when the company's name was officially and legally reverted back to Time Warner. Lippincott Mercer was hired to created the company's new corporate identity. On a side note, their new logo dropped the two horizontal lines above and below the wordmark, whose font was changed from Times New Roman to Bodoni Bold and was rendered as "TimeWarner". Its color is the only aspect that remains unchanged, as it retains the blue color from the AOL Time Warner logo. This logo later began to be used within various of its subsidiaries' logo bylines (specifically Warner Bros. Pictures, New Line Cinema, Castle Rock Entertainment, Warner Animation Group, and Cartoon Network Studios, among others), with the words "A" and "Company" in the FF Meta typeface (with some exceptions, such as that of Cartoon Network Productions and Turner Broadcasting System since 2015). Since August 2016, there is another variant of its byline in which the two words mentioned on a last sentence are smaller and has a different font, with a Time Warner logo being larger than the others and the only one that retains its font. "The new logo signals this is not the same company it was as the old Time Warner. We wanted it to be forward looking without coming up with some logo that had symbols or fireworks shooting out of it." –Time Warner Senior Vice President Edward Adler, October 2003 Identityworks On October 22, 2016, AT&T announced its intent to acquire Time Warner for $85 billion. AOL Time Warner (2001-2003) Nicknames: "The AOL Time Warner Lines", "'2000s Lines" Logo: Same as the 2nd Time Warner logo above, but the lines are recolered in pale. Plus, "TIME WARNER" is replaced by "AOL Time Warner". Variant: 2001-2003: There is a byline that reads "An AOL Time Warner Company". Availability: Ultra rare. Note: In early 2000, Time Warner and America Online (AOL) announced that they would merge to become AOL Time Warner, and the merge was finalized in January 2001. Landor Associates was responsible for designing their new logo, which retained the last one's horizontal lines, but added the word "AOL" next to "TIME WARNER", which had been re-rendered as "Time Warner". Also, the wordmark was colored blue, and the lines were recolored in a pale shade of blue. Category:Time Warner Category:Warner Bros. Entertainment Category:Turner Broadcasting System Category:AT&T Category:Logos